Tramps Like Us
Tramps Like Us is the third episode of the third series of The IT Crowd. Summary After a disappointingly low payout from the sexual harassment case, Jen, Roy and Moss find their lives moving in different directions. Jen receives a job offer but is unable to recall what IT stands for. Moss suffers a concussion and Roy is troubled when he becomes a tramp. Meanwhile Douglas deals with his new 'sex pants' that prevent him from becoming aroused by dealing an electric shock directly into his groin. Plot Jen is disheartened by the outcome of her sexual harassment lawsuit against Douglas. She and the boys had each fought the suit separately and Jen feels that they could have been more successful had they worked together. Jen only gains £500 from the ordeal, while Roy and Moss win £550 and £560, respectively. Roy alleges that this is because he and Moss were chased around a table, and Moss was kissed. Moss cannot recall the event because he went to his happy place. Reynholm Industries employee Freddie from the 10th floor dies in a tragic balloon incident. The IT department deliberates on how much they should donate to Freddie's wife and kids, considering the fact they'd each just won £500. Jen begins to feel out of place in the IT department and decides to explore other career opportunities after encouragement from Roy. Moss drenches Roy in coffee, knocking himself out as he attempts to escape. Roy is forced to change into a jacket with no undershirt, as he doesn't have a spare. On his way back to the basement from a job on 10th, Roy encounters the frail old Olive, who appears to have fainted, surrounded by other employees. She wails that she is cold and Roy's jacket is demanded by a concerned bystander. After being ridiculed by various departments on the tenth floor for his pasty torso as he attempts to return to the basement, Roy gives up on feeling ashamed of the indecent exposure and prances around the building. Elsewhere on 10th, a man from Freddie's department addresses his colleagues and calls for a moment of silence to honour his memory. Roy soon gallops with a flourish into the sombre room daring anyone to laugh at him while fondling his chest. He is quietly informed of the scene he has just interrupted. Roy exits awkwardly before being thrown out of the building by security. He spends two hours wandering the streets looking like a tramp, begging people for 50p (£0.50) so that he can call someone at Reynholm Industries to let him get back to work. Jen bags an interview with June, a very normal employer at a normal business. When June asks about her job at Reynholm industries, Jen realises that she never figured out what IT stood for. She manages to excuse herself to the bathroom so that she can call Moss, who is still concussed and unable to tell her what IT means. Jen returns to the interview, admitting that she doesn't know what IT means. She tells June she's a fan of Guided By Voices (Graham Linehan's favourite band) and that "ich bin ein nerd." Somehow, June is impressed and gives her the job. UNDER CONSTRUCTION Guest Stars *'Narrator' - Lewis MacLeod *'Nolan' - Tom Binns *'Greg' - Adam De Ville *'Lawyer' - Darren Strange *'Olive' - Janet Whiteside *'Tour Guide' - Laura Patch *'June' - Lucy Robinson *'Tramp' - Tom Meeten Trivia *This is one of the rare episodes where Douglass and Moss see eachother. *This episode marks the first appearance of Lewis MacLeod as the narrator, he will make two more appearances throughout this series in Friendface and in Calendar Geeks. *This is the second appearance of Tom Binns as Nolan, he will appear once more in the following episode The Speech. That is his last appearance on the show. *When Jen says 'Ich. Bin. Ein.', this roughly means 'I am' in German, probably referencing the famous quote by John F. Kennedy: "Ich bin ein Berliner". But in this context, "Ich. Bin. Ein. Nerd" means 'I am a Nerd'. External Links *[http://www.imdb.com/title/tt1320785/ Tramps Like Us at the Internet Movie Database] *[http://www.tvrage.com/The_IT_Crowd/episodes/743230 Tramps Like Us at TV Rage] *[http://www.channel4.com/programmes/the-it-crowd/4od#2919509 Watch Tramps Like Us on Channel 4's 4 on Demand service] Category:Episodes Category:Series 3